


Drinks, Hugs, & Rambling

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: How flustered does Jeremy get when Doc finally pays more attention to him? You've probably guessed it. He's one bouncy, flustered superbrain!





	1. Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning this fic may contain spoilers for Wynonna Earp s2*  
> But you may have watched through s2 and thus you've seen the AU episode, in that my little superbrain Jeremy Chetri asks Doc Holliday out for drinks. And here's what I imagine would happen if it happened in reality...

“I’m glad you remembered,” Jeremy chuckled as Doc placed glasses on the bar and grabbed them a bottle. 

“You deserve a drink after all you’ve done for me, for Wynonna for this family,” Doc tipped his hat at Jeremy. “Are you sure you want to drink this? I can get you something else?” 

“No, I’m fine. I can totally drink this stuff,” Jeremy picks up the glass reluctantly and downs it. “Oh, god,” he coughs a bit. “That burns. It burns, how do you drink it like water? That’s pretty hardcore.” 

“That’s the second time you’ve called me hardcore,” Doc mused and leaned against the bar, his mustached face getting a bit too close to Jeremy’s face. Doc downed his glass and just stared at him. Usually the guy was a chatterbox, but apparently he’s become speechless. 

“Stop that!” Jeremy jumped from the stool. “Those piercing blue eyes, nope I can’t handle them.” 

“Well, here we are Jeremy. Having drinks,” Doc sighed and poured himself another glass. “If I didn’t know any better, and from what I’ve gathered in today’s world, when you asked me for drinks it was you asking me on a date, so Jeremy pray tell, what can we do?” 

Jeremy was feeling very in the spotlight now and that’s never a good feeling. He hated the spotlight. “Just company. That’s all I want. Just your company,” Jeremy took a deep breath. His superbrain was having trouble processing the fact that Doc actually considered this a date. 

“You have said before that if you wanted to settle down it’d be with me,” Doc chuckled. “So relax, maybe I can teach you a few things about poker?” Doc pulled a deck of cards out from under the bar, rounded it and sat down at one of the couches.  
“Are you joining me or what?” 

Jeremy plopped down next to Doc and leaned against his shoulder, whispering excitedly, “Doc, you do know, I know how to play poker right? It might seem like it’s not my thing, but I’ve got a good poker face.” 

“Jeremy, I’m not sure you understand what poker face means, because you are the worst when it comes to bluffing,” Doc smiled at him. Then he glanced down at his shoulder. “Some date,” Doc laughed to himself. “He’s fallen asleep. Oh hell, why not?” Doc leaned back against the couch, threw an arm around Jeremy who obliged the touch by slightly moving against Doc’s chest. Jeremy peeked up at Doc with one eye and watched the cowboy tilt his hat down, to get comfortable. He smiled. Soon enough the only sound bouncing off Shorty’s walls was Jeremy’s snoring. 


	2. That Damn Hat

Jeremy stirs awake before Doc and immediately notices the ligature marks on Doc’s wrists. He eyes them suspiciously as he tries to wriggle out from underneath Doc’s arm. Doc had fallen to the corner of the couch, Jeremy resting against him and half-sitting on the couch, but Doc sure had his arm tight around Jeremy’s shoulders. He kept trying to scoot without moving or touching Doc’s arms, but it wasn’t working. So he carefully attempted with two fingers to lift his arm by the wrist and scoot under it, but the second he touched he knew it was a mistake because it was the hand that also had the knife wound. 

“Jeremy, that is still tender,” Doc grumbled from under his hat. Which to Jeremy’s surprise it didn’t fall off his head at all. He wondered how the hat stayed like that all night. Doc must never move while he sleeps. 

“Sorry, sorry, I just gotta pee.” Jeremy blurted out. Doc chuckled and removed his arm from Jeremy’s shoulders. 

“You’re free to go,” Doc sat up, readjusted his hat and Jeremy once again got lost in those piercing baby blues. 

“Okay, but when I get back I’m redressing that hand. You did a pretty crude wrap up job there cowboy,” Jeremy headed towards the bathroom. Doc stood and stretched his legs. His mind had thought a bit about Rosita last night. He wondered where she went hiding this time. What he heard from Waverly was sour news indeed, so he wasn’t sure if he wanted to find Rosita anywhere in this bar at the moment. Besides, he was enjoying Jeremy’s company. 

“Where’s the first aid kit? If you even have one,” Jeremy emerged from the toilet and began searching behind the bar. 

“It’s in one of those cabinets down below the bar,” Doc told him. He laid down onto the couch again, his whole body on it. And he tilted his hat back down. He wasn’t kidding when he told Wynonna that he was so very tired. A trip to Hell would make someone very tired and feeling very different, but it was hard for Doc to even say he felt any different. In fact, this trip to Hell only made him feel indifferent. It’s not a shock that his destiny was fire and brimstone, but he certainly had thought things were changing for him despite the messy deal that might’ve sealed his soul in Hell. 

Jeremy tapped at Doc’s boots. “Move those big feet and let me sit. Give me your hand.” 

“Yes, sir,” Doc sat upright and gave Jeremy his hand. Carefully, Jeremy undid the bandage. “You didn’t even flinch all that much when the knife went into your hand,” the superbrain murmured as he put some antibiotic on the wound, placed a gauze piece over it and then held it there for a moment. 

“I was more worried about what Bobo might’ve done to you, Jeremy. But you surprised me with that plastic gun of yours,” Doc smiled. Jeremy grabbed the bandage roll and began wrapping. He secured it in place with some tape but didn’t let go of Doc’s hand. 

“You want to tell me about these ligature marks? You look like you were held captive. Yet, I don’t recall you getting kidnapped amongst this mess,” Jeremy asked with as much a stern voice he could muster. 

“Let’s just say that was a different adventure entirely. One I’m not ready to share with the team. We’ll just pretend it was injuries from the fight with Bobo?”

“You’re going to trust me with no poker face?” Jeremy asked curious about the fact that Doc had so much faith in him. 

“For now, please, because I have no strength left to talk about where these marks come from. So please, Jeremy, let’s forget about them,” Doc gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “What can be done for you to forget about them?” 

“First of all, stop it with those piercing blue eyes again. And the fact that they still look so sleepy doesn’t help. But I can pretend that I never saw the marks if I get to wear your hat for an ENTIRE DAY!” Jeremy grinned and started bouncing on the couch like an excited puppy. Doc groaned in disapproval, rolled his eyes and could feel the twitch of his mustache at the thought of giving up his hat again. It’s for Jeremy, he told himself. 

“Fine, an entire day.” Doc placed it on Jeremy’s head.  
“Yes!” Jeremy took a deep breath. “This is so great. Now, I probably should get to work and see if Dolls or Nicole have got anything for us to work on.” 

“You’re going to take my hat to work? Where the Deputy Marshal can see you in it?” Doc questioned. 

“Yeah, he’ll have to deal with it. Because I’m wearing Doc’s hat.” Jeremy shrugged. 

“How are you going to explain why you’re wearing it?” Doc was hoping he had no good answer so that he could have his hat back. 

“Um, well, I could say I came looking for you to see if you wanted to join us on any cases for the day, saw you passed out drunk on this couch and then thought oooh, opportunity! And stole your hat. Plus, stealing your hat would also give you reason to come barreling down to the station, probably at the most opportune time because we needed more firepower.” 

Doc was impressed. The kid had a good reason. “All right, that’’ll work I suppose. Get out of here, you adorable son of a gun.”


	3. For the love of Optimus Prime

“You’re where Jeremy? I can barely hear you. Speak up, dammit,” Doc yelled into the phone at his ear. 

Jeremy sidestepped in the well hoping that spot would give him better reception. “I’m in the well!” he yelled. “I had one of my feelings about Bobo so I wanted to come check on him, but it didn’t go so well.” 

There was silence on the other end of the line so Jeremy wasn’t even sure his message went through and he was very aware of the pun he just made over the phone about it not going so well and that he's stuck in a well. Being in the bottom of this well wasn’t so hardcore after all. There was nothing hardcore about the feeling of dread. The darkness also had this way of slowly vignetting itself until finally you were completely enveloped even though if you looked up you could still see a sliver of light in the sky. Jeremy shivered and cursed the pieces of metal in his body. He should have taken more precautions, but he was more worried about the fact that Bulshar may have been lurking about the well. He wasn’t necessarily protecting Bobo, but Jeremy also didn’t want the demon getting his hands on the powerful revenant. Too late for that now. Bulshar and Bobo are probably congregating with the rest of the revenants as the darkness of the well enveloped Jeremy some more.

Suddenly, a rope dangled before his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he saw it, but he reached his hand out and it touched something. “Man, I failed this in PE, but here goes nothing.” Jeremy began to lift himself up the rope, realizing that someone else was also helping pull from the top of the well. “That’s gotta be Dolls,” Jeremy murmured to himself. 

To his surprise it was only Doc Holliday lifting him up and out of that well. “I am putting cement in that well. In fact, I am going to get me some dynamite and blow it to smithereens.” 

“Give me a moment to breathe Doc. Just give me a moment.”  
“Of course, Jeremy. As you wish. Do you need anything else? I’ve got water in the back seat of Charlene. I’ve also got a blanket.” 

“A blanket. I don’t need that right now. Right now I need to find a way to make myself immune to Bobo’s telekinesis powers. I have metal in my hands, my knees, and my head, Doc. Three of the worst places possible. I thought maybe the distance between up here and down there,” Jeremy points at the bottom of the well. “I thought it would keep me safe, but it didn’t. Bobo was able to manipulate the metal in me, Doc. He used my hands to pry off the wood and after that it was all a blank. I don’t know how he got out exactly because it was me pushing off the wooden door and then darkness. The bottom of that well, is so not hardcore Doc. I’m sorry, if I ever trivialized that experience.” 

Doc simply reached for Jeremy’s shoulders and grabbed him into a hug. An emotional gesture that Doc didn’t express too often. Jeremy on the other hand desperately wanted this hug for a multitude of reasons. The number one reason currently being that it felt safe here in Doc’s arms. The second reason being that it just dawned on Jeremy that Doc came racing to him the second he called for help. The third reason being, man it felt so safe in this cowboy’s arms. Jeremy resisted the urge to kiss Doc’s mustached face, because a part of him knew that it wasn’t the right time. He’d have to work on the timing for that some where down the road. 

“Doc, as much as love this little squeeze fest, I really gotta get back. We need to locate Bobo and see what he’s up to,” Jeremy tried to wiggle from Doc’s grasp. He loosens a bit but kept a hold of Jeremy by the shoulders as if he were afraid Jeremy was going to lose his equilibrium at any moment. 

“We’re going to stand right here and you’re going to tell me Jeremy, why you would come here and do such a stupid stupid thing?” Doc had that dad voice going on and Jeremy had to bite his tongue for a moment. Biting his tongue was his way of turning on his filter guard. Otherwise sometimes if he didn’t then it was “no filter Jeremy” spewing out useless facts or even spewing out awkward and embarrassing flirtations. It’s the story of my life, Jeremy thought. 

“As you know, I sense things Doc. It’s just how I’ve always been. I sensed that Bulshar was going to be here to release Bobo from the well, but I never foresaw my role in that escape. In fact, I wonder if I was given a false premonition by the demon. Doc, please, can we get away from this well now? I want to start working on something, maybe a serum of sorts to like cloak the metal within me, because Doc I do not want to feel the influence of another on my mind or limbs ever again. I do not want to see the bottom of that dark well ever again.” 

“I like to see that Jeremy Chetri is being very hardcore about this,” Doc smiled. Impressed by Jeremy’s calm attitude. “I’m very happy, but I still think you should spend the night with me at Shorty’s again. Just in case. Even just one night in the dark can stir a whole slew of nightmares.” 

“Okay, Doc, whatever you say. Let’s get out of here,” Jeremy grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to Charlene. Doc let him but before they got in the car he had one more thing to remind Jeremy of. 

“Jeremy,” Doc looked to him over the top of the car. “you know I won’t let Bobo harm you. You don’t have to worry about him. It seems I might have to figure out more creative ways to keep the bastard from causing trouble. He’s going to wish he were still at the bottom of that well.” 

Jeremy stared at Doc for several moments. “You’re still a gorgeous idiot. Now, drive.” 

—

“Doc, I only spent ten minutes or so in that well and sure it felt like eternity, but I’m not sure all of this light is necessary. Besides, when did you get all the candles?” Jeremy looked around the small apartment upstairs from the bar. 

“Just earlier when you were debriefing Dolls about the Bobo situation. I knew you were coming over here and so I went to that small store on the corner of Main and bought some candles. Lord knows I needed all the light when I emerged from that damned well.” 

Jeremy was moved by the gesture yet confused by the suddenly caring Doc who was giving him attention since Wynonna bolted for a bit. Also Rosita disappeared, but Jeremy wasn’t even sure if that meant Doc was single. Why did it matter anyway? There might be small moments that he could cling to like this one right now, but it wasn’t like it was going to be something solid. In your dreams, Jeremy. 

“Well,” Jeremy sighed. “If I end up sleeping here tonight we’re going to have to put these out. It’s a fire hazard waiting to happen. For now, we can enjoy it.” Jeremy sat down at the small table designed for two in the kitchen. Doc took the chair across from him. 

“Jeremy, ten minutes in that well is long enough. Over 100 years is far worse than you could possibly imagine so I am thankful for the technological advances of this world such as the cellphone that you called me on.” 

“Doc, I told you I’m fine. I’ll live through this. I just feel horrible for being the one that let Bobo out,” Jeremy admitted. “Dolls reamed me. And not in the good way.” 

Doc gave Jeremy a confused look, but then the joke sort of clicked in his mind. “Was that a sexual remark about Deputy Marshal Dolls?” 

“Probably,” Jeremy said. Sometimes words came out of his mouth but he hadn’t processed saying them. 

“Well, the Deputy Marshal, will forgive you. All of us don’t blame you. You followed a gut instinct. That instinct wasn’t entirely wrong,” Doc explained. 

“Thanks, Doc. You’re always sticking up for me,” Jeremy grinned. 

“Now are you sure you’re all right? Nothing else that we need to talk about.” 

“John Henry Holliday, for the love of Optimus Prime, I am fine. You’re the one who spent over 100 years in that well and did a stint in Hell so please feel free to talk to me when you’re ready.” 

“I do not deserve that sympathy,” Doc told him. “Especially coming from a man such as yourself. One I could rely in any life time.” 

“Indeed you can, Doc. I’m here to stay.” Jeremy froze to his chair as Doc stood from his. The blue-eyed cowboy stood in front of Jeremy a moment. “What are you doing?” Jeremy’s voice was barely audible. It sounded more like a squeak escaping his lips. 

“Something I might regret later, but hell we’re one fucked up family anyway,” Doc laughed and leaned in closer. Jeremy could feel the mustache on his face then lips on his. It was small kiss. Nothing wild. Jeremy liked it that way. A small kiss. Doc stood back up. 

Jeremy remained stuck. To. the. chair. Unmoving. “I feel like a prince who just received his fairy tale wish. His cowboy with two shiny guns and pointy knives finally kissed him in real life.”  
Doc shook his head and half-smirked. This boy and his trains of thoughts were something. Half the time Doc didn’t know what Jeremy was talking about but he usually ‘googled’ it later or looked at the Wikipedia for it. 

“Doc!” Jeremy blurted out.  
“What!” Doc blurted back from inside the fridge. He had a hankering for a glass of sweet tea. 

“Am I dreaming?” Jeremy asked.  
“No, sir, you are not. I just kissed you. I really did that. Now, don’t get your knickers in a twist about it. I wanted to do it and I sensed you’ve wanted it for awhile now.” Doc sipped his tea. 

“Let’s not over analyze…it’s just a crush. A crush…” Jeremy started to sing a song. It wasn’t one of his favorites. He actually preferred Kanye but his mind stored an overabundance of music like it’s own computer hard drive. There was a song in particular about Doc that he played over and over in his mind. 

“Save a horse, ride a cowboy,” Jeremy chuckled to himself, still stuck in wonderland as he sat, stuck to that same chair, a glazed look in his eyes as if the circuits in his brain had been fried. 

“Excuse me, Jeremy. Was that another sexual remark?”  
“Google it,” Jeremy giggled and looked at Doc, his brain finally catching up to normal download speed. “I can’t believe you kissed me.” 

“Want me to do it again?” Doc rolled his eyes and pulled Jeremy up from the chair by the strings of his jacket. He pressed his lips to Jeremy’s again. 

“My god, that’s amazing.” Jeremy said proudly. “So amazing, but that mustache really does tickle my face. It’s something Wynonna thought too but was always afraid to tell you.” 

“Good to know,” Doc smirked. “That doesn’t mean Jeremy wants me to stop kissing him?” 

“Uh, no, absolutely not. I’d have that mustache tickle me all day if that means your lips are on mine. Thank you very much,” Jeremy did his little awkward bouncing on his feet. Doc went in for another kiss. “Hey, Doc,” Jeremy interrupted by pressing against his shoulders. “Do you think you could give me more shooting lessons? I’ve already worked up defensive fighting lessons with Dolls, but I think I need to work more on my firearms as well. Maybe even a little knife throwing, speaking of which, I was thinking about how we also need to make your knives immune to Bobo’s powers so we don’t get a knife in your hand scene all over again. Also, I think-“ Doc put a finger to his lips. 

“Jeremy, has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?”  
Doc pressed his finger harder to Jeremy’s lips. “That is a question that does not need to be answered. For the love of Optimus Prime would you shut up.” 

“You said Optimus Prime. Did you watch Transformers? Did you?” Jeremy couldn’t resist. 

“Oh, I give up. Chatter away my adorable friend,” Doc sank into the kitchen chair nearest him. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
